If you can t give me love
by BlackheartCherryKillKill
Summary: Te vi en aquel bar, me volviste loca en cuanto te vi, y podría jurar que vi algo más en tus ojos.No sabia lo que me esperaba al entrar ahi.TODOS HUMANOS  Basada en la canción de Suzi Quatro  lean, no se arrepentirán
1. Chapter 1

Si bueno yo de nuevo(= y aqui esta mi nueva locura ahora ya es un fic! wuhu! bueno espero que les guste & amm pues dejen reviews porque soy nueva y me gustaria saber sus opiniones al respecto sean buenas o malas y..ya mejor me callo y les dejo el cap

**Disclaimer:**

**Bla bla bla twilight pertenece a SM y la historia obviamente a mi (: bla bla bla**

Cap1!

-Vamos Bella no puedes quedarte en el departamento, tienes que salir, conocer gente-dijo una muy acelerada duende

Alice es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, después de terminar la preparatoria nos fuimos a Chicago a vivir,

donde vivía mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie y Jasper el novio de Alice,

La cual por cierto me reprendía cada vez que quería quedarme a estudiar,

yo no era nerd, mas bien nunca me gusto reprobar algo, jamás lo hice y no lo haré,

Alice-compulsiva-Brandon lo sabia y aun así quería llevarme al estúpido bar que Jasper y Emmett habían abierto,

yo simplemente no tenia ganas de ir y use mi excusa usual la cual claro que Alice no creyó.

-Alice tengo examen y necesito estudiar-mentí

-Vamos Bella nunca has mentido bien ahora ya no más excusas y ponte el conjunto que te deje encima de tu cama-dijo, y justo después de dejarme sola gritó- ¡SOLO TIENES 10 MINUTOS BELLA DEPRISA!

Haaaa vaya genial ahora tenía que ponerme un vestido negro que apenas tapaba mi trasero y tenia un escote enorme, ¿Que rayos pretendía? ¿Que me confundieran con una prostituta y me violaran?

Bueno pero con Alice no se puede discutir,

uno siempre termina perdiendo...

-Ya estoy lista Allie!-le grite para que pudiera pasar

Ella me sentó frente al espejo del enorme baño y empezó a peinar mi largo cabello caoba,

dejándolo en bucles que me hacían ver, un tanto mayor.

-Voila!-dijo Alice

Me vi al espejo y no pude creerlo me gustaba como me veia, no se cuando, pero me puso maquillaje, no mucho pero hacia ver a mis ojos cafes mas grandes, simplemente me gustaba.

-Alice me veo…me veo..OH ALICE TE ADORO-grite llena de felicidad-Por primera vez me siento bonita y tengo ganas de salir

-Bella tu no eres bonita-mi ánimo decayó-eres hermosa amiga y no porque no te maquilles o no te vistas con vestidos asi te debes de sentir menos, ¿entendiste?

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Si mi general, pero en serio gracias Alice, no se que haria sin ti-dije con total sinceridad

-Vamos, vamos aún falta algo y se nos hace tarde-dijo

Camino hasta el armario y saco una…caja de zapatos?

Oh no, no ..no..NO

Alice saco unos tacones que mínimo median 15 cm de alto, me mataría, si apenas podía caminar en una superficie plana, ¿como quería que caminara toda una noche con ESOS?

-Brandon, no pienso ponerme eso, es una trampa mortal-dije asustada

Alice rodó los ojos y dijo-Oh vamos Bella estarás bien, confía en mi.

-Vale vamos que Jazz y mi hermano han de estar alterados porque no llegamos.

-Vamos! Vamos! Siiiiiiiiii!-chilló

Y no se porque al salir de nuestro departamento senti que esta noche mi vida iba a cambiar por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**¿Tomatasos?**

**¿Hello alguien ahi?**

**besos,**

**BCK2(:**


	2. El de ojos verdes

Ibamos en el porsche de Alice, ella parloteaba sobre "Jazzy" pero yo no le ponia mucha atención, no es que no fuera buena amiga, solo que a veces me perdía en mi propio mundo, mientras ella hablaba pensé en lo último que había sentido al salir del departamento, una clase de premonción, esto no era normal en mi normalmente la psíquica-loca era Alice, así que decidi preguntarle.

-Hey Allie quería saber si me po…-fui interrumpida por un grito de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Oh dios Bella! Esto es increíble. Solo ve la entrada. Me emociona tanto que seamos VIP-dijo un tanto acelerada.

Rode los ojos.

¿Por qué no me sorprendí de que gritara?

Bufé

La entrada estaba llena, mínimo había mas de 1000 personas tratando de entrar, me sorprendí, vaya, jamás pensé que a mi hermano le fuera tan bien.

Pero Alice simplemente estaba pasmada en su coche sin mover ni un solo cabello hasta que decidi interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Si Alice pero si no te mueves del coche no iremos a ningún lado-dije con un tono aburrido.

-Oh lo olvidaba. ¡Vamos Belly-bu VAMOS VAMOS!-como odiaba el tonto apodo.

Al entrar fuimos recibidos por el mismísimo demonio hecho hombre, que lamentablemente era mi tonto hermanote, Emmett que tenia mas músculo que cerebro pero aun así lo amaba.

-Duene! Belly-Bells! Que alegría que vinieron, a Jasper le dará un ataque cuando sepa que están aquí-después se dirigió a Alice-más cuando sepa que lo has venido a visitar, no sabes lo insoportable que se pone cuando no te ve cada 5 minutos-rodó los ojos.

Un gesto que sinceramente me hizo soltar una gran carcajada.

-Vamos Belly, tal vez encuentres a alguien para "tu sabes"- dijo mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

Le solté un golpe en el hombro

-Cállate idiota, y dame algo de beber-dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro hermanita

Mientras el me preparaba la bebida voltee al final de la sala donde estabamos.

Y oh, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Justo enfrente estaba el hombre más guapo y sensual del magnifico mundo, poseía el cabello más hermoso que mis patéticos ojos cafés habían visto, unos ojos verdes tan penetrantes que parecía que miraban al fondo de tu alma, y una sonrisa torcida de comercial, lo único malo era que lo acompañaba una chica igual de despampanante que el, era rubia y tenía ojos color azul, con un cuerpo de infarto, de repente me sentí como tonta, me estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas con alguien que no tenia la más remota idea de quien rayos era, y que peor, nunca me vería ya que yo era patéticamente insignificante a lado de la mujer que lo acompañaba, de pronto una voz me saco de mis odiosos pensamientos.

-Bella, ¡BELLA! ISABELLA SWAN por dios hazme caso- grito mi hermano

-Ya Em disculpa, sabes que se me va el avión-sonreí-¿Qué me decías?

-Que si querías tomar algo con alcohol-rápidamente dijo-perdón Bells se que no tomas alcohol que ton..

-Emmett Swan dame lo mas fuerte que tengas-lo interrumpí seriamente.

Yo no solía tomar alcohol, de hecho no tomaba nada, lo más fuerte que había llegado a tomar era una cerveza, pero no se que sucedió que al ver al hermoso de ojos verdes, no quise saber nada más.

Emmet me veía con cara de querer pegarme para ver si lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Estas segurísima Bella?-dijo

-Si, hoy no me importa nada, aparte Emmett eres mi hermano mayor y tu me cuidaras-sonreí

De repente una sonrisa típica del gato Cheshire* se extendió por el rostro de Em.

-SI, te prometo que te cuidare-y dijo con voz más alta-¡HOY BELLA QUIERE DIVERTIRSE!

Yo me sonroje, ya que sabía que lo había dicho tan alto que el despeinado de ojos esmeralda seguro lo había oído.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba perdida desde el momento que Em me dio la 3ra bebida, no pude más y de pronto ,solo, sin esperar yo nada, sucedió…

* * *

><p><strong>*Es el gato de Alice in Wonderland<strong>

**Bueno aqui les dejo es 2do Cap..**

**muajajaj que mnala soy aun no hay nada entre Ed&Bells y lo deje en el suspenso total**

**ah solo para avisarles que actualizarte cada fin de semana ya que estoy a punto de empezar la escuela y no me dará mucho tiempo entre semana con todo el papeleo y eso :9**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Vulturis?**

**¡un gato?**

**nada? bueno**

**UN BESO**

**BCK2 (:**


	3. Discoteque floor

**Disclaimer: si ya le pertence a SM y bla bla pero la historia es MIAAAAAAAA! no la copien, poruqe que mala onda y ya bye! ;)**

Bien algo de verdad estaba pasando

Había 2 opciones

1: el extraño apuesto se acercaba a mí

2: estaba imaginándolo

Cuando sentí un frió aliento en mi rostro me di cuenta de que la opción 1 era la correcta, y dios que bueno que no era mi imaginación, iba a preguntar que quería pero el fue el que hablo primero

-Hola hermosa quería preguntar si me concederías el honor de bailar algo-dijo con esfuerzo ya que el tipo no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo

OH dios!

-ehm..yo.. cl..l.a..ro-dije con esfuerzo

Tomo mi mano y fuimos al centro de la pista mientras cambiaban la canción a una movida, cada que la canción pasaba más rápido el juntaba nuestras caderas y yo cada vez me perdia más y más, este sujeto sin conocerlo me hacia sentir cosas que en mi vida había sentido.

De pronto la música cambio hasta hacerse algo lenta fue ahí cuando decidí que quería saber más de el.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo el me tomo por sorpresa y de un momento a otro sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pero que diablos?

Decidí no pensar mucho y me deje llevar por lo que en ese momento sentia, no tenia claro que era lo que sentía, pero algo sentía.

Dios cuantas veces repetí eso?

Ah mi cabeza daba vueltas y de pronto una luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

¿Dónde diablos estaba la rubia despampanante?

¿Qué hacia aquí besándome, no, no, TRAGANDOME, con un súper adonis?

¿y DONDE ESTABA LA RUBIA?

No.

¡NO NO NO NO!

Me separe bruscamente de el.

-Oye preciosa porque te alejas-dijo el maldito bastardo

Fruncí el ceño

Tenía novia y el maldito se besaba conmigo, ah no eso jamás Bella Swan tenía dignidad.

¡Aléjate de mi idiota!-grite enfurecida, aunque no tenía sentido, ¿porque gritaba si tenia dignidad?

-¿Oye que te pasa?-me pregunto con una cara de confusión total.

¿CONFUSION?

Tenía el descaro de.. de.. ahh..

-¿Cómo que que me pasa? Acaso olvidaste a tu novia-escupí como si la palabra novia quemara.

-¿Novia? ¿Pero de que no…ahhhhh, Tanya-susurró-ella ni siquiera es mi novia, es…no tiene importancia quien es solo, no es nadie que no me permita estar besándote-dijo con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa feliz.

Sonreí como idiota

-Por cierto soy Edward, y tu bella dama eres?

Un leve sonrojo me lleno las mejillas depuse de haberme llamado "bella"

-Soy Bella, Bella Swan-dije tímidamente mientras de la mano me llevaba a la barra para poder platicar con mayor comodidad.

¿Si y tu dignidad Bellita?

BAH! Que se vaya por un tubo, yo la estaba pasando tan bien con Edward que olvide mi enojo, descubri que era doctor, que tenia 26 años, y un futuro prometedor, congeniábamos en varias cosas, lo que más me sorprendió fue que a el le agradaba de igual manera la música clasica, pero la magia de la noche tenía que terminar, era como la cenicienta, que a las 12 acababa el cuento, pero no fue precisamente la "cenicienta" quien me saco del bar, fue Alice totalmente borracha junto con Jasper que nos iba a llevar al departamento, justo antes de que me sacaran casi a patadas del lugar, Edward y yo intercambiamos teléfonos y nos despedimos con otro beso.

Genial, ahora ya no sabia que diablos hacia, que rayos significaba Edward para mi, a pesar de haberlo conocido en una noche.

¿Habria más por descubrir del el?

Yo tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Suspire.

Solo esperaba que me llamara al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! :)<strong>

**perdon perdon perdon perdon!**

**se que dije que hiba a actualizar cada fin pero, me quede en el turno de la tarde y entro a las 3 salgo a las 9 de la noche y de ahi tengo que cenar **

**cambiarme y esas cosas, y al levanterme tengo que hacer la tarea y aveces tengo que ir tempra porque tengo q ir a la biblioteca y así ):**

**pero yo les juro y perjuro que NO voy a dejar mas de 1 semana sin actualizar!**

**Promesa!**

**Bueno dejando eso claro..**

**¿que les parecio?**

**LO ODIARON?**

**LO AMARON?**

**¿Reviews?**

**pd: quieren un Edward POV? si es asi, pues DEJEN UN REVIEW!**

**y ya! LAS QUIEROOOO CHICAS gracias a todas las que han puesto Volvo Office & esta historia en Favorites! y gracias tmbn a las han hecho un tiempito en su día y lo han leido! enserio :')**


	4. Podría jurar que vi algo mas en tus ojos

**Nuevo cap chicaas!, como ya dije en mi perfil disculpen por tardar chorrocientos años en actualizar, ahora si aqui viene el cap 4!**

* * *

><p>El no llamo al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, que va, no llamo ni la semana siguiente, debía haber sabido que clase de perdedora era a estas alturas era como para ya darle una patada al asunto y regresar a mi realidad, fácil.<p>

Pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en el, ya no podía con mi miserable yo, era bastante triste verse al espejo, decidí salir, ya era hora de que superara todo lo de Edward.

-Hola señorita Swan-me dijo el amable señor que tenia por vecino, a decir verdad era un hombre bastante bueno.

-Hola señor Shannon-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Me despedí con un movimiento de mano y Salí del edificio, si quería salir de ti estúpida mini-depresión llamaría al mismísimo demonio, tome el celular y al primer timbrazo contesto.

-¡Bellie! Eres una mala amiga no me has llamado y me siento sola cada vez que llego al apartamento y tu ni siquiera estas, que piensas que podre conseguir una nueva amiga de la nada, porque estas bastante loca diría mas que una cabra….-estaba hablando como loro.

-Alice-llame para interrumpirla de su divagación intensa, pero no me prestaba atención, decidí volver a llamarla, esta vez con mas fuerza- ¡ALICE!

-Es que no puedo cree…perdón, me emocione, y dime querida Bell ¿que deseas?

¿Que deseaba? Que ese maldito hombre se apareciera y me diera una razón verdadera por la cual no me había llamado, eso era precisamente lo que quería. Me desanime, decidí no decirle nada a Allie sobre eso y dar por terminada la conversación.

-Solo quería decirte que estaré en casa temprano hoy-hable mientras caminaba por un parque, cuando de repente choque con alguien-Alice te llamo después.

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían y susurre un "perdón" muy leve y baje la cabeza para seguir caminando, cuando escuche mi nombre.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh por dios eres tú! Dios gracias-decía mientras yo lo veía como una tonta-Querida mía perdóname por no llamar antes pero esa noche me asaltaron y en mi abrigo venia mi teléfono, no pude reponer los contactos lo siento de verdad.

Debía creerle o mandarlo directo a la mierda, porque esto podía ser bien solo una mentira, finalmente decidí la primera opción.

-Descuida Edward, no hay problema si me disculpas tengo que irme-dije para dar por terminado el encuentro.

-No Bella por favor ahora que te encontré no te dejare ir, ven tomemos un café, y déjame compensarte por estas semanas sin llamarte-dijo con una mirada sincera.

Sonreí, al parecer todo significaba que aun le interesaba, una vocecita en mi interior grito de alegría y porque no decirlo, también yo sonreí todo el camino como imbécil.

Cuando llegamos al café una muchacha de no mas de 16 años nos tomo la orden, cuando se fue, empezamos a hablar.

-Y bien Bella, déjame disculparme de nuevo por todo, y cuéntame que has hecho estos días, ¿como te va en el trabajo?- dijo con una mirada interesada.

-Muy bien gracias, de hecho estas semanas como no he tenido nada que hacer, hice todos mis atrasos y hasta me ascendieron- sonreí, de pronto vi como bajaba la mirada.

-Discúlpame de nuevo por no llamarte o buscarte en el bar-dijo triste

-Descuida esta todo en el pasado no crees-sonreí-y tu, ¿como va todo en el hospital?

-Bastante bien gracias-sonrió.

Nos trajeron el café y estuvimos hablando por un par de horas hasta que vimos como el sol se iba escondiendo lentamente.

-Bueno Bella te llevo a tu casa si gustas

-Si muchas gracias.

Cruzamos el parque de nuevo y antes de que llegáramos a su coche nos sentamos un rato más a platicar.

-Sabes Edward, siento como si te conociera desde hace bastante- dije sinceramente

Pero lo que hizo después nunca me lo espere, pego su frente a la mia y me dijo:

-Yo también siento cosas Bella-mirándome fijamente a los ojos_-_Siento que desde el momento que te vi, yo, diablos Bella, no sabes lo que me haces.-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi.

-¿Y que es lo que sientes Edward?-dije con un poco de desesperación.

-Descúbrelo-dijo mientras pegaba sus labios furiosamente con los míos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos de esta manera, pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que tendría que llamarle a Alice, para avisarle que esta noche no llegaría a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen review si quieren lemmon, si no recibo nada ): pues talves no haya lemmon ): REVIEW? :D<strong>

**Adelanto:**

_-¿Pero Edward de que hablas?-pregunte bastante confusa_

_-Hablo de que puedes irte ahora-dijo mirándome fríamente._

**AYY AYY AYY YA EMPIEZA EL DRAMA! uhhh que pasara, y porque nuestro amado Eddie le dijo eso?**

**podran saberlo si me dejan un review! imaginen que me arrodillo ( si ruego ) ok ya basta, ahora si son lindas y si en verdad me dejan el revew mas ràpido subire el otro cap y justo hoy subire El one-shot que prepare para mi regreso MUAJAJAJAJ! Superemos los 10 reviews ! SIIIIII! :D**


	5. Cegada por tu caballerosidad y belleza

**OH POR DIOS! GOLPEENME QUE SOY UNA HEREJE! YA SE YA SE LLEVO MIL AÑOS QUE NO ACTUALIZO Y BLA BLA... D: LA ESCUELA ME ESTA MATANDO CHICAS AUN ASI NO DEJARE ESTE FIC...Y ahora el Disclaimer presentado por Emmett Cullen :DDD**

**Em: Gracias hermosa, preciosa, divina, grandiosa...**

**Pau: Si ya basat Em presenta**

**Em: YO SOY DE SM, pero la historia es de la divinisima Pau, leean las estupideces que hace mi Eddie...**

**Edward: EMMETT! Oye Pau yo nunca le haria eso a mi Bella**

**Pau: CALLADITO! Es parte de la historia Eddekins**

**Ed: ok. -.-**

**Em: DISFRUTEN :DDD Y dejen reviews porque si no Pau no nos escribira mas y sera muy triste, ¡NO PUEDO MORIR SOY TAN GUAPO!**

***Aparece Pau y saca arrastrando a Emmett***

**Pau: DISFRUTEN **

* * *

><p><strong>Cegada por tu caballerosidad y belleza...<strong>

_¿Alice?- dije con la voz encortada

-Dime Bella, ¿que sucede?-me dijo a través del teléfono

-No llegare a casa

-Pero Bell….- en ese momento la corte ya que Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Deberíamos ir a mi departamento-Sonrió divinamente y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, en el momento en que corrimos hacia el elevador y este cerro sus puertas dejándonos solos, comenzamos una guerra de caricias, sus grandes manos rápidamente fueron a mi centro y lo acariciaron, yo gemí en su boca.

Dios mío. Vi su miembro, y vaya que era grande, de un momento a otro ya estábamos en su departamento y me estrello con fuerza sobre la pared, rápidamente rodee su cadera con mis piernas y nos íbamos despojando de las prendas que cubrían nuestro cuerpo.

No llegamos al cuarto, terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala, la cocina, menos en su cama.

Fue por mucho una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida.

No podía creerlo sentía que en verdad me quería, eso era lo que el quería que descubriera, con un rápido movimiento salió de mi y me llevo a su cama donde caímos exhaustos después de una noche así.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue un "Lo siento amor" pero no le di muchas importancia, tal ves porque mi mente lo estaba imaginando.

Sonrei, los rayos del sol daban directo a mi rostro, no cabia de felicidad por lo acontyecido el dia anterior, me voltee rápidamente para abrasar a Edward cuando de repente lo vi fuera de la cama, parado en la esquina de su cuerto.

Pero lo que escuche me hizo doblar de dolor.

-Tenìas lo que querías ahora vete-dijo con viz dura.

-¿Edward?

-¡Largate Bella!-dijo con voz alta.

Retrocedi, ¿que había ocurrido? Decidi prguntar

-¿Pero Edward de que hablas?-pregunte bastante confusa

-Hablo de que puedes irte ahora- dijo mirándome fríamente.

Con el poco orgullo que me quedaba me vestì rápidamente y Sali a trompicones de su casa, no entendía nada, ¿acaso estaba loco? ¿Qué MIERDA HABÌA PASADO?

Camine hacia el parque del día anterior, decidí no llamar a Alice, quería un momento a solas. No entendía, porque después de decirme que no me iba a dejar ir me había puesto de patitas en la calle en la mañana.

Claro estaba que algo había sucedido.

¿Había gritado el nombre de alguien mas en mi orgasmo?

¡PERO CLARO QUE NO! A pesar de mis muchas relaciones fallidas, el era el único que ocupaba mi mente.

Pero no entendía porque, dentro de mi algo me decía que le perdonara su ataque de idiotez, el no me había pedido perdón, pero de seguro lo haría.

Me senté en una banca y llore, llore porque ya estaba perdida.

Isabella - corazón de piedra-Swan estaba enamorada.

Al darme cuenta de eso solloce más fuerte, de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo una voz grave y hermosa. . .

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN LECHE CON PAAAAAAAN!<strong>

**UY NO SABEMOS QUIEN ES... ¿Quien serà?**

**JA! No hubo lemmon porque no hubo reviews **

**Ya saben si quieres lemmon y un EPov piquenle al botoncito verde :3333**

**Este buen consejo les doy porque su amiga BCK2 soy.**

**(Eso fue pèsimo)**

**Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Les dio risa? LALALALA **


End file.
